Jar Of Hearts
by mallorycastleberrywalker
Summary: "You won't add me to your jar of hearts as you do specimens to your collection, will you?" When a human girl named Mallory stumbles upon the Collection claiming she is lost, Taneleer faces a dilemma in trusting Mallory and falling for her as well. Taneleer TivanxOC OOC Taneleer Tivan
1. Chapter 1

I glanced around at the bustling ambience of Knowhere. I had only just arrived on a freighter ship and had gotten lost. I walked for a couple of hours before stumbling upon a gigantic building. I gaped up at it's grandeur in awe as I realized it was someone's home. I knocked on the front door sheepishly.

A girl, not more than eighteen I'd say, answered the door and stared at me, puzzled. "Yes?"

"Can you please help me? I just arrived aboard a freighter ship and I've lost my way." I pleaded.

The girl looked worried for a moment but smiled. "Of course. My master is a good man at heart. Perhaps he can be of some assistance to you."

I returned her smile with one of my own. "Thank you so much."

She let me in and closed the door behind us then turned back to me. "I am Carina."

"Mallory Castleberry-Walker." I replied, smiling again.

"That's quite a long name." Carina remarked, as she led me into a large corridor which converted into a much bulkier room than before.

I gasped in amazement as we finally reached what seemed like the main room of the home. It was magnificent, with all sorts of relics. There were vaults along the room in a circular shape. I wondered what was in them. I carefully made my way toward them and was fiddling one of the knobs when suddenly I heard a silky voice behind me.

"I don't believe we have met."

I whirled around quickly to see a very tall man with white blond hair and striking brown eyes. He wore a long, massive fur coat which complimented his muscular build.

He sighed. "Allow me to introduce myself, my dear. I am Taneleer Tivan. You may also know me as The Collector."

Taneleer reached for my hand and placed a soft kiss there. "May I ask who you are and what brings you here to my home?"

I almost couldn't speak I was so overwhelmed by everything that had already happened to me in such a short amount of time.

"I am Mallory Castleberry-Walker...I got lost in Knowhere. I don't know how I'll get back to Earth."

Taneleer began to circle me thoughtfully. After several moments of silence, he broke the veil of quiet with a loud sigh. "I will permit you to visit me here until you have found a way back."


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll let me stay here?" I asked incredulously.

Taneleer sighed. "You have nowhere else to go, do you? As long as you do not touch any piece of my collection, you may stay until you have found a way out of Knowhere."

I nodded. "I will keep my word."

"Very well, Mallory..." The Collector tried out my name with his satiny voice.

The sound of each syllable bouncing off of his tongue sent shivers down my spine.

He sighed again. "You are my guest here, Mallory. You are not expected to clean anything. Carina does most of the housework."

"Carina!" He called. Carina hurried into the collection room hastily. "Yes, master?"

Taneleer took a deep breath. "Mallory will be staying with me for an indefinite amount of time. Please show her to the guest quarters."

The Collector then glanced haughtily at me before stalking off to a room behind the vaults which I could not see. I assumed it was his private quarters.

"Is he always so pretentious?" I snapped.

"My master is very proud of his collection. He has been collecting from around the galaxy for several millennia." Carina retorted.

"Several millennia?" I questioned in doubt. "He only looks about 40."

"Yes, Mallory." She answered solemnly, giving me a serious look. "My master is 5 billion years old."

Carina led me upstairs to the second level of Taneleer's home. We finally reached a stone door which she unlocked with a brass skeleton key. "These are your quarters."

The room was lavish, and I knew it would suit me for the duration of my stay there. Carina left, and I flicked the lights off and settled into the four-poster bed that accompanied the room. I lit a cigarette casually from the several packs that I kept with me at all times.

Needless to say, I was stunned that I had found this man, if you could call him a man, and his collection. It was an amazing collection at that. I wanted to know more about this person, because he left me awestruck. It couldn't be true that he was 5 billion years old, it didn't coexist with the universe and the laws of time and space.

If it was true, The Collector had quite a bit of explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke slowly to deep coughing. The guest room I was staying in had filled with billows of smoke and I realized I had fallen asleep without putting out my cigarette. A sinking feeling swept over me when I saw who was in the room with me.

Taneleer was coughing and waving the smoke from his face. He opened the two windows in the room, which dissipated most of the smoke. I held my breath as I turned on the overhead fan.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern when the smoke finally vaporized.

The cold glare he cast in my direction was frightening. "I don't recall giving you permission to smoke in my home."

"I apologize." I said quietly.

Taneleer coughed, clearing his lungs.

"Are you okay?" I repeated.

His glare softened. "I am fine. Why were you smoking in here?"

"Because you didn't label no smoking in your conditions." I replied crossly. "I apologized already for something you didn't mind enough to mention before."

The Collector gazed at me in heavy silence for several moments. He ultimately sighed, coming over to where I was sat. "So I didn't..."

"Not that it matters anymore, but I am really sorry for that." I said genuinely.

Taneleer sighed. "Carina says you seem very interested in me. Too interested, if I must add."

"I don't believe that you are 5 billion years old for one." I smiled. "You would only pass for 40 on Earth."

"You must understand something, Mallory." The Collector told me briskly. "My trust is very challenging to gain. If you wish to know more about me, I must trust you with the information."

"What makes you think you can't trust me, Taneleer Tivan?" I pressed.

I searched his dark chocolate eyes for a sign of any emotion I could find.

His face remained impassive. "I would like to trust you very much. You are a mystery even to me, Mallory. It's too dangerous to my collection to trust anyone."

"I won't tell anyone your secrets. You can trust me. I have no one to tell." I promised.

Taneleer sighed deeply. "Forgive me, my dear. I must see what Carina is up to now."

He turned to leave abruptly.

"Do you collect infinity stones also?" I inquired boldly.

The Collector froze at the doorway. He spun to face me, a vehement guise about him. He swiftly made his way back to me. "What do you know of them?"

"I know you have the Aether." I said coyly.

This time he scanned my eyes intensely before a violent sigh cut from his lungs. "There is no time to question you further about your knowledge of the stones now but..."

Taneleer continued to peer at me thoroughly before inhaling sharply. "I will discover what you are hiding from me."

He cast a piercing glance in my direction before releasing the breath he'd been holding and went downstairs to see Carina.

"I have nothing to hide, Taneleer." I hollered after him.

"We shall see." The Collector muttered under his breath as he progressed down to the first level of his home.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Carina was sent up to fetch me for dinner downstairs in the dining hall. I guess The Collector thought I desired to see him after he patronized me earlier that day.

"I can do this myself." I snapped as she came up behind me, trying to pick out my wardrobe for me to eat dinner with Taneleer.

Carina looked confused. "I'm only trying to help."

"Well, you can stop. I'm quite aware of what I want to wear. Thank you." I said irritably. "I have a feeling you're used to being treated like this anyway."

"Why?"

"Because your master is a cruel, heartless dick who cares about nothing but himself and his 'collection'." I replied bitterly.

With that, Carina huffed and left to go downstairs to announce my arrival for dinner in a few minutes. Hopefully I would not get an escort.

As I dismounted the stairs, I could feel his eyes on me. I wondered if Carina told him what I'd said about him.

I wore a red velvet dress with matching velvet pumps. A ruby necklace hung around my neck and teardrop shaped earrings from my ears.

"You are beautiful, Mallory." His smooth voice chimed out around me. I turned to see him sitting at a banquet sized table full of various foods.

I seated myself across from him at the long, enduring table. The Collector's brown eyes fixed on me for seemingly an eternity before he spoke again.

"Yes, my dear. Carina told me the words uttered by you."

I rolled my eyes. "This is not happening. You may think you can intimidate me by your servant and your big mansion and your ego and your collection room but you can't."

I leaned forward boldly, placing my hands on the table. "I'm not impressed."

He sighed. "Stop lying to me, Mallory. This will be much easier for both of us if you would tell the truth."

"About?" I asked ignorantly.

"About everything. You are impressed by my collection. I saw it in your eyes from the moment you arrived here." Taneleer looked delicately at me. "And the infinity stones. You know more about them than you are telling me. I feel it."

"I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me about yourself, I'll tell you what I know about the stones."

There was an iron curtain of uncomfortable silence as the Collector surveilled me from across the table. He sighed dramatically, his lungs deflating quickly. "Very well. I suppose I must trust you now. Although it is against my better judgement, you are living in my home as well."

I smiled. "I didn't mean what I said earlier to Carina about you. There is much more to you than you put out."

He took a deep breath, suiting himself. "I am not the monster you described, Mallory. Perhaps you were wrong about me?"

"I'm never wrong about people. For you I may make an exception." I said quietly.

Taneleer eyed me cautiously. "Of course, my dear Mallory."

The rest of the evening passed without much more interaction between The Collector and me. I realized I was probably being unfair to him, calling a him a dick when I didn't really know him. The truth of the matter was I was afraid of much bigger problems to come. Taneleer was someone I could see myself falling in love with, and I knew that must not happen at any cost


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains. There was a knock at the door and Carina came in to tell me Taneleer wanted to see me at breakfast.

"My master requests your presence at breakfast." She stated simply before going back downstairs. She didn't bother trying to help me dress because I snapped at her the last time she pulled that shit.

I wore a long yellow sundress with a gold herringbone necklace and sunflower earrings. I slipped some gold sandals on and descended the stairs to the dining hall.

Upon my entrance, The Collector sighed deeply. "You are lovely as always, Mallory..." He gestured to the table. "Please sit. We have much to discuss."

I did as I was told and Taneleer glanced at me seriously as Carina brought in the breakfast.

He sighed again as she left the room. "My wife, Matani, died many years ago. I assumed she was immortal but she lost the will to live. My daughter Gallina died soon after."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I said respectfully.

The Collector took a deep breath. "I loved them dearly. There's not much more to tell you about myself, Mallory. You are correct. I am 5 billion years old and I have been collecting for several thousands of years."

"Why do you want the infinity stones?" I asked calmly. "I imagine you are trying to keep them safe, and not use them to take over the universe."

Taneleer nodded. "I want to keep them from Thanos."

"You've been telling me all this time that you can't trust me." I said crisply.

The Collector felt as if there was no air in his lungs. He let out a very anxious sigh. "I did not know if I could trust you when you first arrived, Mallory. If you told anyone my secrets, my enemies could use them against me."

"I understand that but you shouldn't be so self-righteous all the time." I said heatedly.

His eyes flashed warningly. "I beg your pardon?"

"You are SO pretentious." I said, my voice laced with venom. I got up to leave, but Taneleer was suddenly in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes into slits. "How did you just-"

The Collector sighed. "Is this how you feel about me, Mallory?"

I shook off my confusion. "Yes! It's how I feel about you."

He looked me squarely in the eyes. "I am falling in love with you, Mallory. You deserve to know that much. Pretentious or not, I cannot deny I am falling in love with you in the same manner as I did with Matani. Please do not make the mistake of throwing this all away."

I shook my head. "You don't love me, Taneleer Tivan...and I don't love you."

Taneleer sighed loudly. "Mallory...please."

I bolted past him up the stairs. I heard him sigh again below me as I flitted to my room. "Mallory, search your heart. You know you're in love with me."

I slammed the door shut as soon as I reached my room.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately when I turned from my door after slamming it, The Collector was in the room with me.

"How the hell did you get in here? I just told you to fuck off downstairs!" I screamed at him. "Just like how you appeared in front of me on the stairs when you were across the room! I don't love you, goddamnit! Leave me alone!"

He sighed. "That is irrelevant. We had a deal, Mallory. I tell you about myself and you tell me about the stones. I am willing to put aside my feelings for you to discuss the stones. Although you are in my home and I have graciously allowed you to stay here as my guest, you have had the upper hand since you arrived. You claim you do not return my feelings but I know that is a lie as well."

"Just tell me one thing. How did you do that?" I demanded.

"That is another long story...one I'm not prepared to divulge." Taneleer sighed again. "I suppose I must make it known given the circumstances."

"You lied to me. You didn't tell me everything about your life." I snapped.

"You must forgive me for not trusting you fully before. I know without a doubt I'm in love with you, Mallory. I could not trust you until I had confirmation of our feelings for each other." Taneleer mused.

"I don't love you." I said irritably.

The Collector glared at me for the first time in days of showing me nothing but kindness. A deep, sorrowful sigh rumbled from his lungs. "You have wounded me profoundly. You continue to reject your love for me that I KNOW exists."

He gazed at me for an obviously prolonged amount of time before he let another clamoring sigh blast from his lungs. "Get out of my home."


	7. Chapter 7

I left thinking about what the Collector said. I knew I loved him but it was not meant to be. We were totally different and I didn't think it would have worked out anyway.

The next day, I spotted Carina shopping amongst the people in the market. "How is he, Carina?" I asked, approaching her.

She sighed. "He misses your company. He really cared about you. You've hurt him deeply. He carries on with work of course, but why wouldn't he try to move on without you?"

A pang of guilt hit me. "Perhaps I should beg his forgiveness and tell him the truth?"

Carina studied me. "And what is the truth, Mallory? That you lied to him all this time and you really did love him?"

"Yes, I did love him but I lied to avoid being hurt. He's capable of hurting people and breaking hearts. He's the Collector for Christ's sake." I replied solemnly.

Carina shook her head. "My master still loves you. If you ask his forgiveness, and tell him how you really feel, he may take you back. You would have no other home on Knowhere without him."

I nodded. "I'll go back with you. Your master treated me with nothing but kindness and I threw it all away."

"But all is not lost, Mallory. My master will not let you go if you admit your feelings for him."

I followed Carina back to Taneleer's home after she finished grabbing some things at the market.

She unlocked the door and let us in.

I looked around as we entered the kitchen where Carina began putting stuff up.

I headed for the collection room where I sat on the sofa and waited for Taneleer. A loud sigh pierced the silence behind me only a few seconds later. "Mallory..." The Collector's voice split the heavy air.

I turned to face him. "Yes, Taneleer. It's me."

He sighed. "Forgive me, I should not have been so harsh. I love you, Mallory. You hurt me very deeply, but I still love you."

I rushed over to him and he took my face in his hands. "I love you. I pretended not to love you because I was afraid you'd break my heart." I said softly.

The Collector breathed a sigh of relief. "You came back. That's all that matters now. I couldn't breathe...without you, Mallory. It was as if my lungs would not work."

Tears welled up in my eyes. "I'm so sorry to have caused you so much pain."

Taneleer gave me a weak smile. "Everything is forgiven as long as you are with me."

I smiled. "You won't add me to your jar of hearts as you do specimens to your collection, will you?"

He let a sigh issue from his lungs. "I couldn't do that...not to you, my Mallory."

Suddenly the Collector crashed his lips to mine. He inhaled sharply as I deepened the kiss, making it so bitterly intense as to suffocate him.

I broke the powerful kiss, leaving him gasping for air.

Taneleer smiled through the breathlessness. "You surprise me yet again, Mallory." He took a deep breath to soothe his craving lungs.

The Collector gazed at me seriously once he caught his breath. "Now tell me more about the Infinity Stones."


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the Collector in disbelief. "Did you honestly just ask me about the stones again? Is that what this is all about, Taneleer? Or do you truly love me?"

He sighed deeply. "I love you very much, Mallory. But you must remember our arrangement."

"I have more questions before you find out more information."

Taneleer sighed again. "I have already told you everything."

"You didn't tell me everything. You lied to me." I pointed out curtly.

The Collector huffed. "The only piece of information I have kept from you are my skills."

"Do you mind if I smoke because this is stressing me out." I rolled my eyes.

"I failed to mention it in my conditions so you may." He replied softly.

I leaned over and Taneleer lit my cigarette with a match. "Would you like to try it? It's good for stress relief."

Without a word, he took the cigarette from between my fingers and pressed it to his lips. He inhaled the smoke into his lungs swiftly and let it slowly exhaust from his lungs.

I took the cigarette back. "So tell me about these skills of yours."

The Collector coughed.

I frowned. He must still have smoke in his lungs. "Are you okay? I'm sure it helped relieve some of your stress. You have alot going on in your 5 billion year life right now especially with me in it."

Taneleer coughed again, clearing his lungs. He sighed. "Yes, it is a good stress reliever. However, I have never needed such things."

I flashed him one of my best smiles. "I love you. I want to know everything I can possibly know about you."

The Collector smiled back. "I love you too. But when I tell you of my skills they will most likely shock you. I don't want to lose you now, Mallory."

I scrunched up my face. "You won't lose me. I came back to you because I love you."

A powerful sigh fleeted from his lungs. "Very well..."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can see into your mind, Mallory." The Collector sighed, his breath sinking into his lungs. "I've known every thought you've ever had. But you are still keeping secrets from me."

"Do you know of Thanos?" I asked calmly.

Taneleer's head shot up. "Where did you hear that name?"

"The mad Titan Thanos is after the Infinity Stones." I piped up.

A deep, crestfallen sigh compressed his lungs.

"What's wrong, Taneleer?" I asked, concerned.

The Collector took a deep breath. "Thanos is going to destroy us all with them. They must be kept safe from him."

I smiled. "Don't think about that right now." I came up behind him and began massaging his shoulders and back muscles. "Relax, Taneleer. You're going to stress yourself out worrying about this. Calm down...breathe."

He sighed, letting the air breeze from his lungs.

"Good." I said, coming back around in front of him. "Doesn't that feel better?"

"Yes..." The Collector paused, filling his lungs again and sighing. "You are remarkable, Mallory."

"Kiss me." I whispered against his ear.

Taneleer shot me a questioning look but leaned in brushing his lips with mine.

"I know somewhere we can get more comfortable." He breathed against my mouth.

We crashed our lips again and Taneleer slipped his tongue in my mouth.

Taneleer lifted me and took me to the room behind the vaults, which was his room.

He suddenly stopped kissing me and laid me gently on his bed.

The Collector sighed.

"What's wrong now, Taneleer?" I stared at him in shock. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

He gazed at me before a forlorn sigh stormed from from his lungs. "I cannot do this. I love you but...are you sure this is what you want, Mallory?"

"I've never wanted anything or anyone so much, Taneleer. Now stop being so tense." I said softly, taking his hands to my mouth and kissing them.

Taneleer sighed. "I apologize. We can do anything you like, my dear Mallory. Your happiness is the air in my lungs."


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled. "Stop talking so much, baby." I grabbed a cigarette and lit it. After a few puffs I handed it to Taneleer.

The Collector sighed. "You are right." He pressed the cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply into his lungs.

He exhaled slowly, allowing the smoke to vent from his lungs, a stream of smoke exiting through his flared nostrils.

Taneleer coughed a couple of times before handing the cigarette back to me. "I'm sure this...pleasure can't be good for you."

I pecked him on the lips. "Obviously it's not good for you but it helps you relax."

He sighed loudly. "I've never met a specimen such as you before."

"You fell for me. I hope you've never met anyone like me."

The Collector suddenly collided with me, sealing his lips to mine passionately. By the time he released me, he was gasping to catch his breath. "Mallory..." The vicious air escaped his lungs in pants. "I love you."

He pinned me to the bed and entered me gently with his cock. "I love you too." I whispered as he shot into me.

We both howled in ecstasy as we climaxed and Taneleer sighed heavily as we came down.

"You are amazing." He breathed in my ear.

"No you are." I said, leaning up to kiss him again. "I'm not leaving."

The Collector let a deep sigh bluster from his lungs. "Of course not. I think we shall make this your permanent home." He placed his tongue in my mouth and kissed me violently, exploring every crevice to the roof of my mouth before pulling out.

"Do you think this is a bad idea?" I asked cautiously. "Will it affect Carina in a negative way?"

Taneleer smiled. "For the first time in my life since my wife died I am extremely happy. Do you honestly believe my assistant won't enjoy seeing her master content?"

"Yes. Long enough before Thanos attempts to get the stones." I said, puffing on the cigarette.

The Collector took the cigarette from me and latched it to his lips, taking in a deep breath of the smoke. As his lungs constricted, a current of smoke swirled from his nose.

He coughed deeply, clearing his lungs. "Don't ask, Mallory."

"About what?" I asked softly.

"About me." Taneleer replied quietly. "I'm fine."

"So now I'm not allowed to be concerned about you?" I asked coolly.

The Collector's lungs hissed as he released a dramatic sigh. "You are allowed to be concerned about me. Forgive me, Mallory. I realize you require sleep. Please..."

"Yes. Sleep with me, Taneleer?" I put the cigarette out and kissed him full on the lips.

His lungs whistled as he sighed again. "Yes, of course."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Taneleer was not beside me. I got up and began dressing for breakfast.

I wore a black dress and black pumps.

The Collector watched me exit his room from the dining hall. "Good morning, Mallory."

"Good morning." I nodded toward him as I sat.

He looked at me sincerely. "I enjoyed last night very much."

We ate in silence for a few minutes until Taneleer coughed, clearing his lungs. "I know you enjoyed it too, Mallory."

I smiled. "Yes."

The Collector sighed. "Is something bothering you, my dear?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm just a little apprehensive of your intentions toward me."

He looked at me and sighed again. "I wouldn't do what we just did last night if I didn't care very deeply about you."

"I'm like you. I don't want to be hurt by anyone." I stated.

"That's why I have decided to ask you...Mallory, will you become my wife and put any doubts you may have in your heart aside?" Taneleer asked with a smile.

I gawked at him from across the table. "I love you, Taneleer but I'm not ready for marriage."

An intense sigh blew from his lungs. "I understand."

He stood up and made his way to the end of the table to me, taking a ring out of his pocket. The Collector placed it on my finger. "I would still like to make it known to everyone that you belong to me."

"This ring belonged to my wife. Now it's yours." He claimed my lips swiftly and only pulled away only to fill his lungs.

"You are mine." He whispered fiercely in my ear before walking back to the end of the table.


	12. Chapter 12

"Some say love consumes you, but I say it traps you, changes you, exposes you.

I opened myself up to that kind of love, a love that made me struggle so in its cage. But I won't do it again.

When I'm free of this love. I will not ever be trapped in its cage again, but instead be free to run light and unchained, not caged and waiting to be killed by such a fickle thing as love.

All of you who have been burned by love...standing there in the glass created by that fiery ring of your own love...will see me unburdened by it. If I was free from this love, you would see me strong again. A killer myself, not victim of one."

I heard Taneleer cough behind me. "It's beautiful, Mallory. Did you write it?"

I turned to see him standing in my doorway, a cigarette held by a fancy cigarette holder in between his fingers. "Yes."

"Who knew my Mallory could write such beautiful words?"

"What are you doing smoking?" I asked, gesturing to the cigarette holder.

The Collector took a deep breath of the smoke into his lungs and exhaled. "You've addicted me, Mallory."

"I know it's a huge turnoff for most, but it looks sexy on you." I smiled.

Taneleer coughed. "We should try out my bed again. You look exquisite in silk."

"Are you still sure you want to marry me, my love?" I asked, beginning to put my books away.

He inhaled the smoke once again, and let it efflux with a great sigh from his lungs. "Yes, of course. I would still like to see you in silk."

"I love you." I collided my lips with his, forcing him to put the cigarette holder down.

We pulled apart and I ran my fingers through his wild hair. The Collector leaned down, breathing the scent of my tresses into his lungs.

He suddenly stuck his tongue into my mouth, kissing me passionately. Taneleer coughed. "I have to breathe."

"You are so perfect." He hovered over my lips.

A deep cough ripped from his lungs. "I blame you for suffocating me with your lips. They are like steel."

"Kiss me again then, Collector." I teased.

The Collector's chocolate eyes swept over me before he sighed blatantly. "You take my breath away."

He pinned me to the bed, locking lips with me. I heard him inhale sharply, immersing his lungs with air just so he could continue to kiss me. He exhaled intensely as we separated. "I love you, Mallory Tivan." The Collector smiled thinly. "I cannot wait any longer for you to become my wife."


	13. Chapter 13

The Collector sighed. "I have some guests coming tomorrow, Mallory. It is very important that they are treated well. Carina must make sure the collection is spotless. Please see to this...for me?"

I nodded, a little concerned. "Yes, anything for you, my love but you owe me an explanation. Taneleer, what's going on?"

He took a deep breath. "I suppose I do owe you an explanation. You are, after all, the most important person in my life right now." Taneleer looked into my eyes before continuing. "I have located another infinity stone. I have made an arrangement with Gamora, daughter of Thanos to bring it to me."

"Baby, how could you do that? You know Thanos is after them! You could be killed just for keeping them from him. It's too dangerous and...and I really don't want to lose you over a few stones. They may be the most powerful thing in the universe, but they aren't worth your life." I protested.

The Collector placed his hand on my cheek. "If I can keep them out of his hands, the universe will be spared. He will destroy everything with them, Mallory. I must stop him, if I can."

I pulled away. "How do I know you aren't doing this just to keep them for yourself?"

"How can you even suggest that, Mallory?" Taneleer replied, sounding hurt.

"Because these stones are very powerful. Anyone would be a fool not to want them, including you." I snapped.

The Collector sighed deeply. "I am disappointed, Mallory. After these words and moments which have passed between us, you still think very little of me. I am not weak. Once I have those stones the universe will be safe for everyone."

"I'm leaving." I turned on my heel and left the collection room.

I heard Taneleer release a heavy sigh from his lungs. "Mallory, please. I am doing this for you, for our future. I love you too much to see you be destroyed by Thanos great power he will possess with the stones. If I do this, our family will be safe. Our children..."

"It's over, Taneleer." I said coldly. I walked to the front door and was about to open it when Taneleer grabbed my wrist roughly and turned me to face him again.

A possessive look flashed in his normally sparkling eyes. "I cannot let you go so easily this time, Mallory. You belong to me now."

"Get your goddamn hands off of me!" I screamed, writhing in his grasp.

"No, Mallory. I was a fool to allow you to leave before. I cannot live without you. You are my life now." Taneleer said crisply. "Surely you love me enough not to leave me this way?"

I sighed. "Let me go, Taneleer."

He only tightened his grip.

"You're hurting me..." I pleaded.

The Collector exhaled another sigh from his lungs before finally freeing my arm. "I apologize, Mallory. Please..."

"I can't watch you do this to yourself. The stones will change you, just as they changed everyone else who fucked with them. You can't control them, Taneleer." I insisted.

Taneleer smiled. "The stones power cannot destroy me, my Mallory. I am an Elder of the universe. I can harness their power, if I so desire."

"They will destroy your character. The power will overwhelm you, blind you. You won't be the man I love anymore." I said softly. "I'm sorry, Taneleer. I have to go."

He sighed. "Come here, my Mallory. Please, I will not harm you."

I shivered from the intense gaze he was giving me as I carefully made my way back to him. The air was so thick between us you could cut it with a knife.

A sigh split from his lungs. "I love you, Mallory. Please stay here with me as my wife, as we have planned."

The look in his eyes was genuine and full of regret. I believed he meant every word he said.

I nodded, succumbing to him.

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you, my Mallory. Not even the stones."

The Collector smashed his lips into mine suddenly, aggressively, not being denied my touch again.

When we disconnected, he looked down at me very gravely. "Everything must be in order for Gamora. Carina must be ready as well."

He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "I cannot believe I almost lost you over this."

Carressing my cheek, Taneleer smiled sadly. "My most valuable possession."

"You'll never lose me."


	14. Chapter 14

Taneleer allowed me to share his bed that night. After such a confrontation between us and all, I felt we couldn't continue on like this. I planned to tell him several times that perhaps we should end this one night stand. I wasn't ready to be tied down to someone and I knew he wasn't really ready for that either. I also knew he wouldn't like the idea of "it's for the best" because for Christ's sake he's the Collector. He doesn't like letting things go, especially things he loves.

I was a nervous wreck that night. Taneleer caught onto my silent treatment rather quickly.

"Mallory." He said gently. "Look at me."

I was laying in his bed, facing the other way.

The Collector sighed. "Do not cause me to lose my temper again, my Mallory."

Dreading his temper, I succumbed to his wishes and turned around.

His eyes were locked on me. "We've already settled this. You love me, Mallory. You will marry me and become my wife. This should no longer be up for discussion. I can sense this is still troubling you, my dear."

"I told you, I'm not ready for this. You're not ready for this either, Taneleer. Are you really ready to just move on from your wife and marry another woman as if she never existed?" I replied crossly.

The Collector sighed heavily. "I love you. That is why I am marrying you. I will always love Matani, but I am deeply in love with you now, Mallory."

"You don't have to marry me, Taneleer. I could just live with you. People do it all the time on Earth. Marriage is overrated there." I stated plainly.

Taneleer was beginning to lose his patience with me. "Tomorrow Gamora will arrive. You will need your rest. Get some sleep, my love."

I heard him sigh as he turned in the bed and tried to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, Taneleer. Don't think for a second that I don't. I just don't want us to hurt each other later on and regret it." I felt the urge to explain myself to him.

"I understand that you are very tired and that is why you are saying these things. Please...rest, my dear. You and I both have a long day tomorrow." Taneleer insisted.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

I decided for once maybe I should listen to him and did the same.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, I awoke dreading. I didn't want to see Taneleer "collecting" another infinity stone. Unfortunately for me, I still loved him and decided I couldn't leave him, not in good conscience. I'd already broken his heart once by lying about my feelings and denying him that in return. It's a horrible feeling. I wasn't his "slave" but I was, because he had me right where he wanted me. I was a slave to his love and he knew it. I also knew underneath the cruelty he showed his slaves and guards, The Collector was a good man, no matter how hard he tried to hide that from me.

Silence lingered between us at breakfast. I ate my food and was about to leave the room and go back upstairs when Taneleer sighed. "You promised me you would see that this arrangement goes through."

I whirled back around to face him. "You will be in charge of that. I'm not the Collector. I don't collect infinity stones."

"Then be by my side, Mallory. I need you."

"Why do I have to be there to see you destroy yourself?"

The Collector looked at me with a mixture of hurt and anger boiling up in his eyes.

I sighed. "I'm just worried about you, Taneleer. I don't want to see you become like Thanos. It would kill me."

He sighed. "That won't happen. Don't worry about me, Mallory. Just be here when I need you. Gamora will be here within the hour."

I shook my head and went upstairs. I heard Taneleer sigh again and light a cigarette as I left.

About an hour later, I heard Carina talking downstairs to someone.

"We house the galaxies largest collection of fauna relics and species of all manor." Carina explained. "I present to you, Taneleer Tivan: The Collector." She introduced.

I took that as my cue to go back downstairs.

Taneleer slowly turned around and inspected Gamora and her friends through a pair of large binocular glasses.

I watched the scene unfold in disgust. Gamora was beautiful for a green woman with long, half-black, half-pink tamed curls. I liked her immediately, but I didn't care too much for her "friends."

Taneleer approached Gamora with care before kissing her hand softly, much like the way he had kissed my hand the day we met.

He began to speak to her but I interrupted. "Do you kiss every woman's hand that you meet?"

The Collector looked at me and sighed. "Not now, Mallory. We have important business to attend to."

Gamora spoke up. "Let's bypass the formalities, Tivan. We have what we agreed on."

In seconds, his attention immediately went to Groot, the walking tree that had come with Gamora.

"I'd never thought I'd meet a Groot." He smiled. "Sir, you must allow me to pay you now, so that I may be able to own your carcass. At the moment of your death of course."

"I am Groot." He replied.

"Why? So he can turn yah into a freakin' arm chair?" Rocket, the raccoon rolled his eyes at Groot.

"That's your pet?" The Collector asked, laughing a little.

"Tivan." Gamora spoke up. "We've been halfway through the galaxy for this orb." Gamora got The Collector's attention.

"Very well then. Let's see what you brought." Taneleer walked over to Gamora and Peter.

Peter smiled and got out the orb. Peter's eyes widened when he dropped it, but then quickly got it from the ground and held it out for Taneleer to take. The Collector took the orb and we all gathered around a table to observe.

"Before creation itself, there were six singularities." He told everyone.

He flipped a switch and before we knew it, there was a machine that was holding the orb and opening it before our very eyes. As it was opened there was a bright light emitting from the orb's core.

I grew tense and started to ignore what Taneleer was saying. The longer I stared at this stone, the more I started to get nervous.

"Oh blah blah blah!" Rocket rolled his eyes. "We're all very fascinated, whitey. So when do we get paid?"

"Very well...how would you like to be paid?" He asked.

"What do you think, fancy pants? Units!" Rocket yelled.

"**Carina!** Get away from there!" Taneleer then shouted.


	16. Chapter 16

Carina's eyes were dancing as though she had not heard Taneleer commanding her to get away from the orb. She was entranced by its beauty and power.

"Carina, no!" I screamed.

"I will no longer be your slave!" She yelled in rage at Taneleer.

Carina grabbed the stone and immediately began screaming in pain. I stood there in shock as I watched what I'm pretty sure was the stone's doing, completely consumed Carina. It was obvious that Carina wasn't strong enough to handle the stone's power, but I don't know why she thought she could do it.

There was a huge explosion and the dome ceiling which towered above us was shattered. The glass broke and crashed to the ground, leaving a thick cloud of smoke in its wake. Groot and Rocket fled in terror. I saw Gamora and Peter by the stone. Gamora contained the stone in the orb and they began running after their friends.

"Taneleer!" I cried. "Where are you?"

Taneleer was coughing and waving smoke away from his face. He went and turned off the machine that had held the stone.

"Oh my god!" I ran over to him and embraced him, crashing my lips into his briefly before he pulled away. "You're alive. I thought were dead!"

He coughed. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

The Collector shot me a glare. "The orb is gone! I have failed to keep it safe! Now Thanos has a chance to obtain it! _Why _would I be okay after all of this?!"

"Taneleer, the orb was _not_ worth your life. I don't care what you were using it for, whether to hide it from Thanos or to keep it for yourself."

Taneleer sighed deeply. "It does not matter anymore...Carina is dead, and the Collection is severely damaged." He approached me slowly. "And I have lost my temper and hurt you again. When will I stop becoming that man?"

"You can rebuild, and I will help you. I love you so much. You have no idea what I would do for you now. You've changed my life, for the better. Taneleer, I've made up my mind. I _will_ marry you." I said happily.

He smiled widely for the first time since I had met him. The Collector lifted me off my feet and swept me into his arms, kissing me passionately.

As we separated, he smiled at me again. "You have made me _very_ happy, my Mallory. The happiest I have been in my life since Matani died."

I didn't know what the universe had in store for us from that moment on, but I decided to follow my heart. And my heart led me to him.

The Collection was damaged, but we would rebuild and I would help the Collector rebuild his life as his new wife.


End file.
